dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight Season 3
''Gotham Knight Season 3 ''is the 3rd season of Gotham Knight' created by Bruno Heller and Christopher Nolan for DC Universe. This show based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne, who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. This season was be inspired by comic book storylines ''Batman: Gotham Underground, Batman: Birth of The Demon, Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins, and Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #142-145, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman Adventures, and Batman: Death and the Maidens. Cast * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne / The Knight / Al Faris * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson / Spartan * Victoria Justice as Alice Wayne * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth / Outsider * Elizabeth Tulloch as Katrina Armstrong * Laura Vandervoot as Sasha Bordeaux / Man Hunter * Kristen Kreuk as Rachel Dawes / Bluebird * Kit Harington as Detective Richard "Dick" Grayson / Target * Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne (in flashbacks) * Emma Paetz as Martha Kane (in flashbacks) * Alexander Siddig as Ra's al Ghul * Brandon Routh as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Esai Morales as Slade Wilson/Death Stroke * Stephen Amell as Officer Jack Wheeler/Wild Dog Confirmed Plot Lines # In flashbacks, the main villain will be the Court of Owls. # In flashbacks, Bruce will begin his journey into becoming a vigilante # This season will be like a spy film. # There will be new heroes inspired by Bruce's vigilantism ## A corrections officer at Blackgate who decides to take matters into his own hands ## Ted Grant will be older and wiser. He used to be a vigilante known as Wildcat in the 1980s. He trains Rachel after she gets mugged which leads to her becoming a vigilante. ## A billionaire who is a young and ambitious tech genius. Episodes (2012-2013) 1."'''Last Tango in Paris"- Two weeks after the death of Vicki Vale and the downfall of the Children of Arkham, the newly appointed police chief Jack Forbes calls on the Strike Force to hunt down the Knight. According to Watson, unlike the previous police chief O'Hara, Forbes is more concerned about the welfare of his approval ratings than the welfare of Gotham. Bruce is asked by Avesta to travel to Paris, France, with Talia to track down Pierre Lascaux, a French terrorist who had a henchman named Hassan steal a statue Talia was trying to smuggle out of the country that contains microfilm that has information extremely dangerous to Ra's al Ghul's operations. Bruce, Watson, and Talia decide to head to Paris together while Alfred and Sasha stay behind to care for Carmine Falcone, who has been staying in Wayne Manor for the past five months suffering from depression. Leslie and Alfred get into an argument with one another when Leslie tries to give Carmine his medication while Alfred just wants Falcone to have tea and toast. Carmine hears Alfred and Leslie bickering prompting Carmine to rudely tell them to leave. Alfred and Leslie obey with Leslie blaming Alfred since Sofia gave her permission to treat Carmine. Alice and Sofia are hanging out with their friends. Alice is conflicted since she hated Falcone for ordering her school burned down which result in John Marlowe's death. Sofia is surprised by this since she did not about Marlowe. Bruce and Talia spend time together in Paris by touring the Seine, the Eiffel Tower, and Bruce buys an encyclopedia for Talia. When it becomes nightfall, Bruce and Talia are having dinner in a French restaurant only for Bruce to want to end the date when Watson calls informing them he has a lead on Lascaux. At Wayne Manor, Alfred, Sasha, and Carmine are watching Blake Edwards' The Return of the Pink Panther ''with Carmine revealing to Alfred and Sasha that Thomas Wayne loved the Pink Panther movies. Alice and Sofia arrive prompting the trio to invite them to watch the movie. However, Sofia questions Carmine about Marlowe's death prompting Falcone to have a mental breakdown again, bursting into tears, and fleeing while begging his daughter not to hate him. Sofia is then disappointed in finding her father did have Marlowe killed. Bruce and Talia get captured by Lascaux, who traps them in a cabin that he sets on fire. Bruce and Talia manage to escape where Talia kills Lascaux while Bruce takes out the thugs. After Talia retrieves the statue, Bruce reveals to Talia that he knows Talia is Ra's daughter and was planning to betray A.R.G.U.S. for him. Talia admits to Bruce that she should have told him but Bruce believes Talia wanted a patsy, however, Talia reveals it was so she and Bruce could be in Paris together. Talia then leaves dropping the statue while bursting into tears. Bruce later explains to Watson what happened and asks him to hand the microfilm over to A.R.G.U.S. Bruce and Watson both believe that Talia does love Bruce but is conflicted due to Bruce having a vendetta against her father for a legitimate reason and that Talia has to pick a side. Bruce asks Watson what made him start becoming a vigilante and Watson reveals that while he believes Bruce to be messed up, Bruce, while being human and in his own fucked up way, loves Alfred and Alice similar to how Watson loves his sister, brother, and mother. Bruce then leaves to give Watson a piece of his mind. However, on a rooftop, Talia is shot in the chest by an unseen figure armed with a firearm and falls from a rooftop to her death. Bruce then finds Talia when her body hits the pavement. In flashbacks, Thomas has Jarvis take Bruce and Martha to remain in Smallville with Martha's friend Lillian Luthor while he and Lucius focus on dealing with the secret council that ordered Strange to conduct his experiments. Thomas and Lucius call a meeting with the Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors, whom Thomas threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The cabal sends an enforcer to kidnap Thomas. 2."D'eath in The Family"-'Inspector Legere of the Paris Police Bureau finds Talia's body with Bruce filing a report. Watson believes that the suspect list for who might have killed Talia is high since Talia was planning to flee from A.R.G.U.S. which prompts Watson to ask Avesta to keep an eye on Waller due to knowing how merciless she can be. Bruce examines each of the bullets used to kill Talia to discover that they are used by David Cain, an assassin for hire named "Orphan" who works for Omega, an organization rivaling Ra's. Bruce and Watson intercept Cain when Omega sends him to assassinate Legere at the Presidential Palace. The Knight hands Cain over to Legere revealing that Cain killed the woman only for Watson to later on discover that Cain was in Bludhaven at the time Talia was killed in Paris, eliminating the mercenary as a suspect. Meanwhile, Alice, Sofia, and Rachel are abducted by a heartbroken Romeo (Michael Trucco) who decides to find the love of his life by abducting women and set a few deadly tests to prove if their worthy. Alfred, Sasha, and Gordon manage to rescue them in the end while Gordon is forced to gun down Romeo in self defense. Rachel, not wanting to feel helpless again, decides to train with Ted Grant, a Mixed Martial Arts instructor while Alice meets with Slade Wilson, an old friend of her uncle Jacob Kane who had just returned from Paris on business. With no more leads left on Talia's murder, Bruce and Watson decide to had home. In flashbacks, Thomas is brought before Maria Powers, a high-ranking member of the secret council. He recognizes her from various Wayne Enterprises events. Thomas agrees to cease all his investigation in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. 3. '"The Man Who Would Be Bat"-'It starts with Bruce in a major fight with Man-Bat, who continuously attacks Bruce pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Bruce grabs his side and Man-Bat slams him against the wall again nearly killing him. Man-Bat then flies off, before Bruce tells the team that they have a problem. A scientist named Kirk Langstrom walks into his lab and begins shaking. Another one of his lab partners Dr. Pershing asks if he is okay, but Kirk continues to talk frantically about his super serum. Dr. Pershing and a few other scientists walk up to him slowly. Kirk then attacks them as he reveals his mutated hand and brutally murders every scientist. He then steals the vial of his serum and destroys the camera. Watson and the GCPD investigate the scene of the crime, and interviews Katrina, who was revealed to have witnessed Kirk murder everyone and he noticed that Kirk had enhanced speed and strength. He also mentions that Kirk was looking for a mysterious compound. Bruce decides to go alone as the Knight and heads to the lab investigating the secret serum Kirk created, and interrogates one of the lead scientists for information. He reveals that Kirk created the serum to help make a better immune system and decided to test it on himself. Bruce delivers the evidence to Katrina and she tries to track him down. Later, Katrina tracks down a location and Bruce suits up as the Knight and leads Dick, Sasha, and Watson. The Knight and Target go to the same room, and Spartan, Man Hunter and Outsider stand guard outside managing to take out some guards. Man-Bat then arrives and knocks out Target injuring him badly as the Knight engages Man-Bat in hand to hand combat. In the major fight, Man-Bat continuously attacks Bruce pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Bruce grabs his side and Man-Bat slams him against the wall nearly killing him. A group of people hidden in the shadows targets Man-Bat with their hi-tech gadgetry and take him captive. Bruce then tells the team that they have a problem. Meanwhile, Alfred notices that Alice has been sneaking out at night and discovers that Alice has been training with Slade Wilson, an old friend of Jacob Kane's. Alfred reluctantly allows Alice to train with Slade and keep it secret from Bruce. Slade and his daughter Rose try to teach Alice Escrima only for Alice to feel that using a stick is useless in a fight until Rose, under Slade's command, shows her how Escrima can he useful by having Alice point a gun to her head which leads to Alice being thrown to the ground by Rose using Escrima. In flashbacks, Cobblepot puts a bounty on Fish and visits Nygma at Arkham, surmising that Fish has an ulterior motive; but Nygma advises him to just kill her. 4. '"Suicidal Tendencies"-''' Genius, billionaire, and playboy Ted Kord, who has inherited the defense contractor Kord Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Master Sergeant John Watson to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Kord is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group called Onslaught, which is led by Khem Adam. Waller recruits Watson to rescue Ted Kord from captivity when Khem Adam kidnaps school girls from a government sanctioned school. Watson gets captured by Khem-Adam and learns that Kord has been blackmailed by Khem-Adam into creating weapons for him. Watson convinces Palmer that Khem-Adam will not keep his word. Later, the Onslaught members take Watson to Khem Adam. In front of Watson, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesi Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesi, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ted Kord attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Avesta takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Watson stabs Khem-Adam in the foot with a knife and Bronze Tiger kills him. Ted is then taken back to Gotham City and Nyssa recruits Mesi into the League of Assassins by allowing her to kill Khem-Adam. Back in Gotham, Bruce, Dick, Sasha and Alfred go after an escaped Lonnie Machin.' '''In flashbacks, Cobblepot rallies the public against the "monsters". Fish captures Bullock and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret facility holding Strange, the only person she believes can save her life. Gordon makes a deal with Fish to help her escape with Strange if she hands over Bullock, and informs Cobblepot of her escape route. Cobblepot prepares to kill her, but lets her go when she reveals that she spared him because the "Penguin" was her greatest creation. The public under his command breaks into the facility and kills some of Fish's minions. 5. '"It's Never Too Late"-''' In his estate, Antonio Acelli, Gotham's reigning but aging crime boss, is watching the news. The lead item is the worsening conflict between himself and upcoming boss Rupert Thorne. That much he knows, but he has other concerns regarding his son Joey, who has been missing for days. He and his son were estranged, but Acelli is convinced that Thorne is behind this and orders his men to set up a meeting with him. The Knight, disguised as a hobo, is listening in on Thorne, who plots to assassinate Acelli after receiving his message. On the way to the meeting, Acelli passes an old rail yard, and has a flashback:Two young boys, Antonio and Michael, are arguing on their way home. Antonio has stolen a handful of candy and is offering half to Michael, who refuses to take any. Antonio swears that one day he will own Gotham. But as they walk home, a train roars up the tracks at the boys. Michael dives out of the way, but Antonio's shoe is stuck. He manages to free himself and jump onto the neighboring track in time, but is immediately faced with another approaching train and freezes in fear...''Shaking off the memory, Acelli enters a deli controlled by Thorne for the meeting. Elsewhere, The Knight approaches Sofia Falcone and asks for her help. With a sigh, she says that Antonio Acelli is someone she wish she could let go. All the same, Knight encourages her to help. At the deli, Thorne acts affable, but Acelli seizes him and demands to know where his son is. Seeming genuinely surprised, Thorne swears he had nothing to do with Joey's disappearance. Calming down, Acelli accepts Thorne's invitation to sit—then realizes he has been set up as Thorne and the deli owner run out the back. A bomb inside the deli explodes. Acelli has been saved by Knight, who asks him to give up his criminal ways and turn state's evidence. Acelli acts defiant, but The Knight decides to take him on a "tour". As the police investigate the bombing, a hobo comes forward and states that he saw The Knight save Acelli. One of Thorne's thugs overhears this and informs Thorne. Fearing that Acelli will be persuaded to testify against all of his associates, Thorne orders a manhunt for The Knight and Acelli. The first place Knight takes Acelli to is his old neighborhood, where he started his career as an ordinary drug peddler, working from distribution to manufacture. Then Knight takes him to Sunrise Foundation, a drug rehabilitation center. Inside, Acelli is shocked to find his estranged wife, Connie, Alice, and Sofia, who are attending to Joey, suffering from severe drug withdrawal pains. Acelli rages, but is brought up short when Connie says that it was one of his own dealers who got Joey addicted, and it was The Knight who rescued him and alerted her. Appearing contrite, Acelli agrees to hand over files incriminating himself and Thorne to The Knight. But at the empty office he leads Knight to, Acelli slips him a stack of dummy files, and uses his distraction to grab a gun, saying he won't go down so easily. Once he's finished with Thorne, he'll "rescue" Joey from the rehab center. Then they are both attacked by Thorne and his gang. Knight subdues Thorne's thugs, while Acelli flees, with Thorne himself in pursuit. As Acelli runs, he finds himself back at the old rail yard, and remembers the rest of the flashback:''Just before the train hits, Antonio manages to get his shoe free, and stumbles out of the way—straight onto the next track as a second train is bearing down on him. Michael pushes Antonio out of the way, and the train roars over him, Antonio screaming "Michael! Michael... !". Acelli collapses, sobbing "Michael... Michael...". A voice answers, "I'm here, Brother". T''he old priest steps into the light along with Sofia revealing that she contacted Father Michael Acelli. He wasn't killed, but lost a leg, something for which Antonio never forgave himself. Out of guilt, he angrily rejects Sofia and Michael's offer of help, only to be reminded of the current dismal state of his life: his family is broken, his son is gravely ill, his empire is crumbling, and his enemies are closing in. Michael appeals to Acelli, asking him to do the right thing, for his family and for himself. Acelli hugs his brother, sobbing. Thorne suddenly appears with a gun, ready to kill them both, but The Knight arrives just in time to subdue him. The police led by Watson arrive on the scene and Acelli prepares to give them a statement as The Knight slips away into the night. 6. '"Zero Hour"-''' "Ethan" is forced to take a court mandated anger management class after smashing the headlights of a police car when he is angry at a police officer. "Ethan" meets Bethany Ravencroft, a psychiatrist who drop kicked a patient. Not wasting an opportunity, "Ethan" asks her out for a date. Bruce and the team help Watson investigate the death of a politician and Katrina tracks the drug used to immobilize the victim. Bruce, Watson, Sasha, Dick and the Strike Force discover the hiding place of the "Gotham City Slayer", who is revealed to be Paul Hayden, an member of "Ethan's" anger-management class. After Hayden escapes, Bruce goes to his date with Katrina only for Hayden to attack the restaurant, injuring Katrina. He takes her back to the Batcave and Bruce tells Katrina how he cannot be both the Knight and Bruce Wayne at the same time, although he acknowledges loving her. Hayden confronts "Ethan" and Bethany, claiming to be the one who loves Bethany. While Bethany distracts Hayden, "Ethan" subdues him. Just as "Ethan" is about to kill Hayden, he finds the strength of will to restrain himself. He realizes that Bethany made him a better person. Alfred convinces Bruce to live his life by being with Katrina by pointing out that there is danger everywhere while learning about Veritas from a letter written to him by his late uncle Jarvis, warning him that the members of the group cannot be trusted. In flashbacks, Hypnotist Jervis Tetch hires Gordon to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Cobblepot challenges Aubrey's competence and decides to run for mayor, claiming to clean up Gotham's corrupt system; to aid with his campaign, he has Nygma declared legally sane and released from Arkham. Gordon gets into a brawl and is stitched up by a young Carmine Falcone, at the ER. Falcone is revealed to have went to medical school with Thomas and Lee. After Alice tells Gordon she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Gordon questions him, who hypnotizes him into nearly committing suicide. Alice saves Gordon, who brings her into GCPD. 7. "The Demon Laughs"-'Alfred confides in Rachel about a group called Veritas, a society who looked to the skies for coming life, most especially "The Traveler". The prophecy of the Traveler was the basis of the group's formation and its main subject. Forged by Dr. Virgil Swann around 1987, the Traveler theory told of a being that would come to Earth and then would need protecting before he was able to save the planet from destruction. Dr. Swann founded a secret society called Veritas whose members were all from influential families such as Edward and Genevieve Teague, Lionel and Lillian Luthor, and Robert and Moira Queen. During Martha's stay in Smallville, Lillian tried to persuade Martha into joining the group only for her to decline. Alfred expresses concerns that one of the members may have had the Waynes killed because of that. The meeting is interrupted as a dead Knight copycat slams into the window, revealed to have been killed by the Joker. In Arkham Asylum, the Joker is playing chess with Ra's al Ghul. Ra's is intrigued with the Joker while Nyssa is not since Nyssa points out that the Joker does not care whether he wins or looses but rather if anarchy is accomplished on his behalf or not. However, Ra's rebukes Nyssa's claims. Joker then broadcasts a message after leaving Arkham when Ra's men pose as security by threatening to kill more people unless the Knight unmasks himself to the public. Bruce then decides to turn himself in while the rest of the team expresses their disapproval. The next day, Rachel goes before a crowd of police, media and observers to explain that the Knight has offered to turn himself in and give into the Joker's demands. But before accepting this, she makes a desperate plea to the people not to give into the whims of a terrorist. Despite her assertions, the people demand that the Knight surrender. Before Bruce could step forward to confess his identity, Ethan demands that the police arrest him as Knight. In lock up, Ethan is cheered for by the GCPD as he marches towards the escort van to take him to county. Despite Rachel's pleas, Ethan explains that in doing this, the vigilante will have a chance to capture the Joker, and promises Rachel that he will go through with this. While Bennett was transported, the Joker and his gang attacked the caravan of police vehicles and attempted to kill Bennett with a machine pistol, a shotgun, and even a rocket-propelled grenade. Joker and his men managed to destroy nearly all of the GCPD vehicles in the convoy, but, when he attempted to destroy the armored car that carried Bennett. The Knight intercepts his RPG, at the cost of his black car. After he realizes that the vehicle is carrying Bennett and not Bruce, Joker breaks off his pursuit and attempted to ram the pod instead: Bruce manages to dodge him and then capsized the Joker’s eighteen-wheeler by use of his cable launchers. Bruce then bores down on the Joker (who goads Bruce to kill him by screaming "''HIT ME!") but stopped short of ramming him at the last second, which then forced him to crash. Joker then prepares to unmask the Knight but Watson holds a shotgun to Joker's head and says: "We got you, you motherfucker." The Joker is then sent back to another psychiatric facility while an investigation is being held as to how he escaped Arkham. Ra's later visits Joker to give him a dip into the Lazarus Pit as promised. Alfred reveals to Bruce the truth about Veritas and Bruce decides to head to Metropolis with Alfred as well as Sasha for the wedding of Jason Teague and Lucas Luthor. Alice finds it weird that Bruce doesn't want her to go but is glad not to attend anyway due to wanting to continue training with Slade. In flashbacks, Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into GCPD and kidnap Alice, but Gordon and Bullock track them down. Gordon finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with Lee, Gordon overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. 8. '"Dead Ringer"-' Clark asks why does Bruce want Mannheim leading Bruce to reveal the connection between Intergang and Matches Malone. Superman starts to sympathize with him. In the meantime, Sasha as Man Hunter and Andrew, get into a fight. Sasha attempts to annoy Andrew by repeating whatever he says. Both Sasha and Andrew haven't gotten the memo from their respective friends that they've reached a détente and it's time to stop fighting. Clark arrives to break up the fracas when Bruno Manheim pleads for sanctuary from the Man of Steel. Superman then snatches Manheim and takes him up, up, and away for questioning. Andy races out of Stryker's, confirms Lex's report that not only did Superman and the Knight break Mannheim out of prison, but that the Knight has a hovercraft that's invisible to radar. Andy suggests to himself to make further investments. Man Hunter is sorry for losing Mannheim, but Bruce with his mask is off, is giving a creepy smile. Katrina also points out hairline fractures all over Bruce's body before mentioning the tracking device Knight planted on Superman. Bruce jokes that Supes must like him, because he didn't throw him into space. In the sky, Superman says he's sorry to be using extreme measures on Mannheim. Mannheim doesn't know anything, but Superman points out he's lying, and knows his better half will have a talk to him over this. Just then, in front of the Batwing, Manheim falls from above before Superman catches him below. Mannheim spills the beans: Intergang wanted to protect themselves from the invasion, Manheim decided against it but offered Malone to help them. But now, Malone is off the grid, rumored to be in FBI custody. Superman grabs the tracking device and asks Bruce if he caught that. The Batwing storms off, Superman takes that as a yes. Bruce and Clark decide to team up and go on a stakeout. Bruce is annoyed by Clark's penchant for conversation but Clark seems to really be enjoying having a partner in crime fighting. Bruce and Clark then scans the building and The Knight's night vision goggles spot some extra snipers Superman missed when he bathed the building with X-rays. Bruce then easily and stealthily penetrates the safe house and finds Malone's room, though Clark beats him there with Super speed. At the safe house, Malone, a lifelong criminal, isn't exactly repentant about killing Bruce's parents, whoever they were. Bruce can't be specific and Malone has killed a lot of people for lots of reasons. This isn't good enough for Bruce, who loses it, until Superman tells him to regain his composure. Superman calmly explains to Malone that they're really here to find out where they can find a man named Loomis, who they believe is manufacturing the weapons Malone fenced for Intergang. But hey, they don't have to look very far because Loomis is already there! Bruce and Superman spring into action with Heat Vision and batterangs, but a burst of cold takes out both. Loomis isn't alone. He has help from Mr. Freeze. Clark attempts to distract the villains while Bruce flees with Malone. Unfortunately, Clark gets shot by Kryptonite bullets while Mr. Freeze kills Malone and frames Bruce for the crime. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch mourns Alice's death and plots revenge against Gordon, killing a girl resembling her. 9. '"The Darkest Place"-' Bruce escapes, sees that Malone is dead, and finds Superman in trouble. Bruce contacts Man Hunter to inform her about Superman's condition. The FBI comes in to arrest the Knight. Bruce escapes with Superman. Lois joins the FBI in a chase. Inside his car, Katrina tells Bruce the stress she's feeling over Superman being hurt and Bruce being chased. Bruce is relieved to learn Clark is still alive. Katrina calls Andrew, who calls a choked up Lois; Katrina gives her the situation: Superman has four Kryptonite bullets, none to the heart, but his vitals are fading. Katrina, later, gives Bruce Lois' message: get the Kryptonite out, and then expose Superman to yellow sunlight. But as Bruce says, he's already has his hands full. Bruce and Clark are able to escape with help from , who sabotages the FBI's attempt to catch him. Unfortunately, the FBI captures Andy and finds out that he's a D.E.O agent. Later, at a ship called the Leviathan, Bruce performs the surgery inside the car, just as Lois arrives and she sees it happening. After getting the bullets out, Bruce reprograms his vest and splash Clark with yellow sunlight, just as the FBI report that they lost the Knight. Katrina is relieved that it's over, but Bruce and Sasha respond that it isn't; they need to make sure that the authorities know it was Freeze and Prankster who killed Malone. Bruce tells Clark that he's been having a hard time finding Prankster and Freeze, because Freeze needs to be in extreme colds to survive; Clark points out the Hobbs River as an idea, but the list is too big. Then Clark has an idea: use the Wayne Tech satellite to read other types of radiation, like Kryptonite. Bruce tries that, and then successfully, finds the villains' location. Given Clark's weaknesses, and Bruce still being human who can't survive colds 40 below; Winn reveals what he has built: armored suits for Bruce and Clark to fight in. In order to still keep a low profile, the two heroes head out into the sewers with another one of Bruce's vehicles: the Batboat. At interrogation, Andy tells Supervisor Special Agent Benson (Andrew Sensening) that he was not helping a criminal escape but helping another hero who needed medical attention after being hurt by two other villains. Unfortunately, Benson does not believe Andy until Lex arrives with proof that the Knight is not a murderer, Andy is innocent, and the two men responsible are Prankster and Freeze. Benson reluctantly allows Kent to leave. Bruce, Clark, Lois, Sasha, and Katrina work together to defeat Intergang, Prankster, and Freeze. Clark asks Prankster if working with Intergang was worth it, but Prankster says it was awful and didn't like working with them, and it wasn't until Superman and Bruce's appearance that drove him to outsmart them before they got tired of him. When Prankster says that the blood of Intergang will be on Superman's hands too, Superman says "what did you do?" with Prankster replying "I won." Just then, the armed UAVs fire on Leviathan, with Intergang, Sasha and Lois still inside, and it begins to sink, but Superman saves the day. In Metropolis, the next morning, Lois Lane talks to Superman about the news headline of today. Superman and the Knight have been hailed as heroes by the Daily Planet, labeled World's Finest in the paper. In Gotham, Clark Kent speaks with Bruce Wayne about his (Bruce's) parents. Bruce puts the flowers down and reveals that he and Clark are at the spot where his parents died. Bruce and Clark agree to work together if necessary. In flashbacks, Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Gordon to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Gordon to kill one of the hostages himself. Gordon refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Thomas and Lee, demanding Gordon to go to Mario's alone. Gordon enlists Carmine's help without involving the GCPD. While Mario recovers his gun from the basement, Gordon joins Tetch's "tea party", which Carmine interrupts in order to rescue them. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Carmine locked. He then forces Gordon to choose the victim. He picks Lee, resulting in Tetch shooting Thomas instead. Thomas is rushed to the hospital. 10. '"On Leather Wings"-'''Ted Kord attempts to reclaim ownership of Kord Industries only to find out that the Board of Directors, in his absence, appointed former Freeland politician Tobias Whale, to be the new CEO in Ted's place. While Ted does not approve of Whale running his company, Whale does not seem to be concerned and goes to a lab where he has Man-Bat held captive. Man-Bat escapes his captivity and brutally murders every scientist. He then steals the vial of his serum and destroys the camera. Watson and the GCPD investigate the scene of the crime, and interviews Ted, who was revealed to have witnessed Man-Bat murder everyone and he noticed that Man-Bat was held in captivity only for Whale to deny it claiming that Man-Bat just came in through the skylight. In his home, Man-Bat morphs back into his normal self, and decides that the only way his wife will get cured, is if he kills Tobias Whale. Kirk attacks his corporation. Waller decides to work with Bruce and his team and has A.R.G.U.S agents go to the building. Whale is nearly killed, until Bruce and his team rescue him and Bruce tells Whale to run. Watson and Avesta use a sonic weapon to take down Man-Bat. He is then stunned, as A.R.G.U.S. continue firing their weapons at Man-Bat. Bruce injects Kirk with an antidote and Waller makes plans to have Kirk be a part of his special task force despite everyone's objections. In flashbacks, Thomas recovers. Tetch breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Gordon to the powerful "Red Queen", causing intense hallucinations in which Barbara leads Gordon to a war-torn GCPD, then a life where he is married to Lee with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased father, who encourages him to be a better protector for Gotham. Carmine brings Gordon back to consciousness. 11. '"The Climb"-'Waller reveals to Bruce that she drugged Rachel and manipulated her into killing Talia and not remembering it. Waller filmed the event to use as leverage to force Bruce to take the blame and challenge Ra's to a duel, which Bruce has not dared in years. The League demands Bruce to find and turn over Talia's killer in 48 hours or they will begin murdering Gotham City citizens, a mission led by Nyssa, revealed to have joined the League. The D.E.O sends Katrina the DNA results, which appears to be Rachel's D.N.A. Bruce and Watson tell Rachel what happened, when Avesta finds out about this she decides to resign from A.R.G.U.S . Nevertheless, Bruce decides to duel Ra's to protect Rachel. Ra's overpowers Bruce before impaling him and kicking him over the side of a cliff. In flashbacks, Bruce's doppelganger breaks into Wayne Manor. Thomas takes in his son's doppelgänger, Subject 514A a.k.a. "Five", who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperviousness to pain. Five later impersonates Bruce and goes out onto the town. 12. '"Left Behind"-''' In flashbacks, Thomas and Jarvis find that the car was towed in the Narrows, deducing that Five is with Selina (Camren Bicondova). Selina leaves Five for a moment to rob a bar but she is captured and nearly has a finger cut off when Five arrives and uses his strength to take them down. When seeing his scars, she discovers his identity. While stitching his wound, Five kisses her. Thomas and Jarvis later find Five but Five confronts Thomas about not letting Bruce live his life and decides to leave them and Selina forever by jumping from the rooftop and running off in the streets. Fives meets Maria, who has Fives sedated and captured, planning to use him as Bruce. In the present day, Dick, Sasha, Alfred, and Watson work to continue protecting Gotham in Bruce's absence. With the Knight missing, Tobias Whale plots to take over the Narrows. At Giovanni's Ristorante, the leaders of two of Gotham's more powerful criminal gangs, the Galantes and the Odessas, meet to discuss territory. Their meeting is interrupted by Tobias Whale who announces his intention of taking control of Gotham's underworld. After Alice expresses concern over Bruce's absence, Watson investigates the site of the duel and brings the bloodied sword back to the team, proclaiming Bruce's death. To eliminate the vigilantes, Whale kidnaps a young boy. Bluebird tries to save the boy only to get severely injured. Bruce is revealed to be staying in a cabin and being cared for by Nyssa. 13. '"Midnight City"-' While Bruce attempts to rest and heal, members of the Society arrive, forcing Nyssa to kill them to protect Bruce. Nyssa wounds herself so Ra's will believe Bruce escaped the former. A severely injured Bluebird is found in a dumpster by Dick. Dick takes Bluebird to Wayne Manor and tends to her wounds, removes her mask, discovering she is Rachel, who has known Bruce was the vigilante since last year because of Lady Arkham having told her. Dick, Sasha and Watson warn Rachel to stay off the streets. However, with help from Rachel, Dick, Sasha and Watson locate one of the thugs to torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Watson pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster; Watson says he will survive. Target, Man Hunter and Spartan enter the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues the boy. Whale blackmails the Mayor to remove the people from the Narrows by revealing he knows the addresses of every legislative body member. In flashbacks, Selina finds herself in danger when she is followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. Selina enlists protection from Thomas and Lucius. The trio escapes and later finds the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. 14. '"Uprising"-'''In flashbacks, Thomas learns the "Whisper Gang", led by Luka Volk which consists of a young Draco Kosov, is after the key is out to destroy the secret council, a.k.a. the Court of Owls and is therefore not his enemy. Soon after, the Court enforcer kills the Gang leader. When Carmine is targeted by assassins, Vincent deduces that the Court is responsible and successfully blackmails them into ceasing their attack, not learning their motives however. In the present, Bruce decides to not return to Gotham. Nyssa informs Bruce that he must kill Ra's in order to beat him. With the police out of the Narrows, Dick, Sasha, and Rachel are tasked with fighting Whale's men to keep the peace. Elsewhere, Alfred and another vigilante known as Wild Dog (Stephen Amell) investigate another nightclub where wagers are placed on hero/villain battle outcomes. Wild Dog raids the gambling den and Alfred takes down all of the goons. They are surprised however by the hi-tech weaponry that these low level thugs now have access to. Alfred learns that Wild Dog is Jack Wheeler, a corrections officer from Blackgate Prison. Watson gives the team information that Bruno Mannheim was responsible for running Whale out of Metropolis, Mannheim bought Whale out and made him the CEO of Kord Industries, a front for Intergang's activities. Leslie and the team rally the citizens of the Narrows to take on Whale and his men. Whale escapes while Bruce heads to Paris to meet with Henri Ducard, requesting that he be trained so he can take on Ra's. 15. '"Step Forward"- '''In flashbacks, Using information provided by the Whispers, Thomas's party uses the key to open the Court's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline owl statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Court's enforcer; Selina's mother reveals herself and helps them kill Talon. In present day, Bruce Wayne comes to France , searching for Henri Ducard to train under. After drawing attention to himself, Morgan is sent to kill him, but is defeated by the American after a long battle. His father is about to kill Wayne himself, but decided to train him instead upon hearing the man's ambitions. They are both trained, constantly competing against each other, causing Morgan to feel a sense of resentment towards Bruce over stealing his father's attention from him.During the training, all three are constantly tracking a terrorist named Hassan. While Bruce originally assumed it to be a simple capture, and that Interpol would come to retrieve him upon the success of the mission, he is soon proven wrong after Henri shot and killed the man. After Wayne storms off, Ducard orders Morgan to find him and kill him, since he knows too much about the two. Morgan shoots Bruce with a sniper rifle as he is exiting a taxi, believing to have killed him. As he begins to drive away, he is ambushed and between within an inch of his life by Wayne, who drops him through a skylight and onto his father's work table. After failing to kill Wayne, Morgan’s father calls him a disgrace something, he would never get over. 16."Click Your Poison"-'Watson has the team investigate when a man dies after taking medication he purchased from a hacked ad on a medical web site. Katrina's mother Eileen, shows up from Bludhaven unannounced, and the two have a falling out over how different they are from each other. Katrina soon realizes that Eileen was unknowingly sent by the cyber terrorist—revealed to be Katrina's ex-boyfriend Stuart Wolowitz—who kidnaps them both. Using Eileen as leverage, Wolowitz forces Katrina to conduct cyber attacks on the G.C.P.D. as a warning to get them to back off Tobias Whale's operation. Katrina secretly uses a smart watch presented by Ted to Eileen to contact Alfred, who arrives with Sasha, Dick, and Watson, and stops Wolowitz and his team. Katrina reconciles with Eileen. Bruce secretly returns to Gotham and learns Alice is training with Slade. Watson suspects Ted Kord to be responsible for the hacked ad and listens in on Kord bargaining with Two-Face, wanting in on Kord's underground railroad project, which Kord allows. Later, Kord holds a meeting with several of Gotham's most notorious villains, including Hugo Strange, Two-Face, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. Watson spies on the meeting from behind a darkened alcove. Suddenly, the Suicide Squad bursts into the room and attacks the assemblage of villains. Watson is knocked out by Bronze Tiger. Later when he awakens, Watson learns from Avesta that Ted made a deal with A.R.G.U.S. in order to bring down Whale. Kord is revealed to be working on a specific armor. In flashbacks, realizing that Thomas had stolen the Owl statue, Maria decides to retaliate by having Fives drug Bruce in Smallville after Bruce finishes playing football with a young Clark Kent, Pete Ross, and Lex Luthor. Fives then starts to take Bruce's place while Bruce is imprisoned in the Court dungeon. 17. '"Public Enemy No.1"- Ra's frames The Knight for the murder of Tobias Whale's goons, and kidnaps Chief Forbes, informing him that Bruce is The Knight. Forbes then announces Bruce's secret at a press conference with shoot to kill orders in effect. As Watson and the team go after Whale when he is robbing a Stagg Industries warehouse, Forbes and the Strike Force arrive with Watson and the team managing to escape. The team discuss this in the cave, their work is being derailed b Forbes' interference, while Watson's own career is in jeopardy since Forbes might discover he is Spartan. Watson promises to stall Forbes as long he can but suggests that the team work to 'prove' Bruce is not the Knight and that the Knight is not responsible for those killings. Alice is harassed by the media. Gordon also speaks to Forbes informing that the G.C.P.D. and District Attorney's evidence will not be pressing charges on Bruce since Forbes had no evidence from the start that Bruce was the Knight. Wheeler, believing Bruce to be the Knight, breaks into the precinct dressed as the Knight and surrenders to the police, claiming to have been the Knight all along. In flashbacks, Carmine exhibits symptoms of the Tetch virus upon seeing Gordon and Lee leave work together. 18. '''"Beware The Green Eyed Monster"-'''It is revealed that Tetch infected Carmine, who vows to make Lee hate Gordon and orchestrates a series of events to make her believe Gordon is trying to sabotage their wedding merely out of jealousy. The plan works and, just before the wedding, she pushes Gordon away. Lucius proves Carmine's infection to Bullock, but not before Carmine and Lee disappear from the party. Gordon convinces Vincent to reveal the couple's location by promising not to kill Carmine, who later attempts to kill an oblivious Lee, but Gordon arrives and guns him down, much to her shock. In the present day, Gordon has Forbes relieved as chief for overstepping his authority. Watson realizes that Wheeler is taking the blame for being the Knight and knows he cannot last long in prison due to once having treated the inmates badly due to being a guard. With the help of A.R.G.U.S, Wheeler fakes his own murder so that the public believes the Knight is dead. As a result, Wheeler is forced to leave Gotham for his own protection. Bruce visits Ra's wanting to join the League due to needing help to bring down Tobias Whale. 19. "Damaged Bat"-''' Dick and the team find it hard to keep protecting the city because of Bruce's absence. Watson gives them hope and explains that Bruce's legacy should not be in vain because he created a team to help save Gotham City when he could have chosen to be solo. Katrina and the team start working on how to stop metahuman Jake Simmons. Watson enlists Ted's help. After a failed first attempt, Dick and Ted sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Ted defeats Simmons himself, and places him under the D.E.O's custody. Winn deduces that Simmons did not acquire his powers from the meteor shower. In the end, Bruce is revealed to have joined the League to take it down from the inside when he meets with Nyssa and Morgan Ducard. In flashbacks, a vengeful Vincent sends Zsasz to kill Gordon in revenge for putting Carmine in a coma, initially approved by Lee; however, after seeing what the virus has done to others, she realizes Gordon may have been justified and persuades Falcone to call off the hit. Gordon meets his uncle Frank (James Remar) in the end. 20."Natural Selection"-'''Avesta informs Watson, Ted, and the team that Tobias Whale has forced Chinese biophysicist Robert Wong to create the Tetch virus forcing Dick and Watson to team up to learn more about Wong. Intergang members attack them until Sasha, Alfred, and Rachel come to their aid. Meanwhile, Bruce is spending the day training with Ra's. For his first League mission, Bruce is to assassinate a criminal kingpin who uses Gotham for his dark practices. Avesta gets Alfred to babysit her son Rex and Watson becomes suspicious of Rex which is why he has a forensic analyst run a test using Rex's DNA to find out Rex is his son. This complicates things with Watson and Avesta while Dick obtains the only sample that Whale has of the Tetch virus. Dick arranges a trade with Whale. While Rachel saves Wong. Sasha engages Whale, who almost kills her until Rachel uses her sonic chirp to blast Whale away. After stopping the drug lord with Nyssa, Bruce learns of the vendetta Nyssa has against her father: Ra's abandoned Nyssa in a Nazi concentration camp during World War II which made Nyssa conspire to takeover the League from within and asks Bruce to help her, which Bruce accepts. Watson confronts Avesta about their son and Avesta admits that when Watson divorced year two years ago, she was pregnant. Watson understands and forgives Avesta which surprises her. Watson asks to be a part of Rex's life which Avesta allows. In flashbacks, Gordon reconnects with Frank, who states that he and Peter, Gordon's father, were members of the Court until they became disillusioned, leading to Peter's murder and making it look like an accident. Frank asks Gordon to join the Court and help him destroy it from the inside. Gordon investigates the Court further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Frank, who is later ordered to kill Gordon, but he instead commits suicide. On Frank's final instructions, Gordon tells Maria that he killed Frank and intends to join the Court, welcomed by her. 21. "A Beautiful Darkness"-''' Bruce begins his training, which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Al Faris . Ra's tells Bruce that he was born over 600 years ago to a Bedouin tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in the Arabian Peninsula, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors had journeyed there from Morocco. Developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, Ra's abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he pursued life as a researcher. He subsequently became a physician and married a woman named Sera. Ra's discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, and he saves a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who is sadistic to begin with, is driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit. He proceeds to strangle Sera, on whom he has already had his eye for some time. The sultan, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declares Ra's guilty of the crime and sentences him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sera's corpse. Ra's is set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, who Ra's had earlier examined. The son feels that he owes Ra's a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. Ra's and the son head into the desert to seek the tribe of Ra's' birth. Ra's convinces the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow Ra's in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the sultan. By understanding the germ theory of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, Ra's is able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. When the sultan comes to ask Ra's to cure the prince again, Ra's kills both him and his son. Ra's then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. Subsequently, Ra's declares himself "Ra's al Ghul", the "Demon's Head". After finishing his story, Ra's directs Bruce to kill a person on his most wanted list and travels to Coast City. Bruce, Nyssa and the League eventually kill the opposite group and head back to Nanda Parbat. In flashbacks, Gordon learns the Court intends to release the virus into Gotham and discreetly works with Cobblepot to prevent a group of socialites from being exposed. Bruce manages to overcome his rage during his training and the Shaman deems him ready to return to Gotham and embrace his power, but all is revealed to be the Court's scheme. 22. '"Pretty Hate Machine"-'''Ra's directs Bruce to assassinate Amanda Waller, knowing very well that Waller drugged Rachel into killing Talia and Bruce reluctantly agrees to it. Avesta calls the team for help when Bruce and his League of Assassins attack A.R.G.U.S. looking to kill Waller and the team is surprised to see Bruce alive until they are subdued by Bruce himself. Bruce then orders his League faction to fallback when Waller calls in for back up. Ra's is disappointed that Waller is still alive but gets Bruce to infect the rest of the team with the Tetch virus despite their pleas. In flashbacks, Bruce and the Shaman return to Gotham City where the Shaman begins slaughtering all members of the Court, including Maria. Knowing that Strange is in league with the Court, Bullock takes Strange to the top of a building threatening to drop him unless he tells him what the Court is planning and Strange tells him that they plan to detonate the bomb at Wayne Enterprises. Gordon heads there with Thomas and Jarvis. Thomas is shocked to see Bruce there and kills the Shaman. The Shaman, in his last words, redirects Bruce to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Bruce's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. 23. '"To Our Deaths and Beyond"-''' While Ra's and Bruce head toward Gotham City, the team wakes in the dungeon, wondering how they are still alive. John Doe, who is now sane because of the Lazarus Pit, frees them, revealing that he slipped them the vaccine earlier on. Clark arrives and frees them. Ra's explains to Bruce that he intends to detonate bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. This will cause them to overflow covering the world in chemicals, which will kill approximately 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems. Al Faris calls Ra's completely insane, which only makes him and Ubu angry. Bruce and Nyssa attack Ra's and other Assassins. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Nyssa's protests. Bruce and the team arrive. Bruce attempts to shut off the countdown. Ubu attacks him but Bruce easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Bruce with a sword. Bruce takes up a sword and the two duel. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Bruce throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Bruce tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Bruce looks away while Nyssa shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Afterward, Bruce decides to have a normal life with Katrina instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Nyssa decides to reform the Society. Watson is angry at Bruce for not confiding his plans for infiltrating the League to him. In flashbacks, as the citizens of begin to exhibit psychopathic behaviors due to the infection, Bruce escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League. Ra's has Bruce prove his worth by impaling his own father with a sword. Notes * Ra's al Ghul is the main antagonist of the season, both in the present day and in flashbacks. * Bludhaven has been mentioned twice, in the comics, it is a homeplace for Nightwing. * Subject 514A was inspired by Lincoln March from the New 52 comics, who was a Talon of the Court of Owls and claimed himself to be the brother Bruce named Thomas Wayne Jr., who was supposed to be dead and another incarnation of the Owlman. * In DC Comics, the Judge of Owls is the mysterious leader of the Court of Owls. However, in this version, Maria Powers is the leader of the Court of Owls. In the comics, Maria Powers is the grandmother of the Batman Beyond ''villain Derek Powers aka Blight. * In DC comics, Wild Dog is a Quad Cities vigilante named Jack Wheeler who targets domestic terrorism. While the costume and the nickname used in the show suggest that Rene Ramirez is an adaptation of the comic character, his name and ethnicity were changed. The Jack Wheeler version first appeared in a 'whodunnit' four-part mini-series, designed to highlight a non-powered, more realistic vigilante, one limited by human needs, and motivated by frequently out-of-control drives. In the ''Gotham Knight version, Jack Wheeler is a corrections officer at Blackgate Prison who becomes inspired by the Knight to take the law into his own hands. * Rachel Dawes is not only similar to her Nolanverse counterpart, but also very similar to Harper Row and Dinah Laurel Lance. ** In the comics, Bluebird is Harper Row, a streetwise woman from the Narrows. Rachel was from a broken family with a deceased mother and a deadbeat father, Lee's brother, who would later end up in jail. They were emancipated and she provides for the two of them by working on the city electrical grid. It is mentioned after the No Man's Land, Gordon adopted Rachel while her brother died from being gay-bashed. ** Rachel is very similar to Dinah Laurel Lance, Green Arrow's girlfriend from the comics since Rachel is a bad cook like her. Like Dinah, Rachel is only capable of making macaroni and cheese. Rachel also generates sonic screams like Dinah except that she uses a device designed by Katrina to do so. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Live Action Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Gothamverse Category:Nightslayer Category:Bat24